wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Crystalline Queen
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 9 | heal = 5,500 | crecla = Spider | school = Balance | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Ice | minion = Faceted Spikespinner | world = Dragonspyre | location = The Crystal Grove | descrip = Being a Balance Spellcaster, the Crystalline Queen is resistant to all pure Balance Spells like: Judgement, Sand Storm, Power Nova, Scorpion, etc., with the exception of Spectral Blast and Hydra. However, all Spirit School Spells, and even Storm Spells (when using the Storm to Myth conversion prism, but not the Myth to Storm conversion prism) will be boosted by her natural weakness to them.Drops the best life amulet. Speech: 'With crystal eyes I do perceive, a Wizard seeks my life to leave. Two legs carry you: no match for my eight. Survive you will not, simple truth I do state.' | spell1 = Elemental Shield | spell2 = Spirit Shield | spell3 = Hex | spell4 = Balanceblade | spell5 = Weakness | spell6 = Scarab | spell7 = Scorpion | spell8 = Locust Swarm | spell9 = Sandstorm | spell10 = Judgement | spell11 = Evil Snowman | spell12 = Vampire | spell13 = Minotaur (Spell) | spell14 = | gold = 113-122 | hat1 = Reaper's Hood | hat2 = Crystalline Queen's Shard Cowl | hat3 = | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Robe of the Greatest Saga | robe2 = Tunic of Tradition | robe3 = Crystalline Queen's Cloak | robe4 = Coat of the Zephyr | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Sandals of the Generous Earth | boots2 = Frost Giant's Boots | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Crystalline Queen's Shardblade | athame2 = Dragon's Eye Dagger | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = Crystalline Queen's Pendant | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Crystalline Queen's Shard Seal | ring2 = Seal of the Gallium Paladin | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Crystal Storage Chest | house2 = Short Corner Wall Ruins | house3 = Singed Magic Book | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Spider Silk | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Goat Cheese | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = Eight-Legged Queen | quest2 = | quest3 = }}